The life of three mixers
by unknown777
Summary: what do you think Bratz could be like if something were to happen? like if they were babies but while they were growing up they were being followed. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Here in Evilsden 3 little mixers were born. And a mixer is a magical creature that is all every single M.C in the entire universe. Oh just shut up and get on with it. No. alright, that was Zenan my annoy... Cool twin sister. Hey! Gotta go. Oh and that was Azalia my (Cough) weird twin sister. Yeah and I'm Nona the other _weird/annoying_ sister. OUR BAD! Oh wow, run away while I'm left here to tell the story……….. Ugh oh well. As they told you three mixers were born. And we three are them. We might not get along but its life.

**Chapter One**

** A really weird day**

"Hey mom where did you go yesterday, I mean when i came home you weren't there. You didn't even leave me a note."

"Hospital,"

"What, Why did something terrible happen."

"No. c..."

"Then what,"

"You'll see."

He just stood there for a moment and looked outside the front door. Yup that's what he did until three baby girls came in. "Is she nuts, three or should i say triplets. Wait a second wheres dad." I think mom didn't hear him or just walked upstairs cause she didn't care. Next a nock came on the door. Cade opened it. "oh hi Nina."

"Cade What happenned you look a little sad."

"it's nothing really it's just that my dads not here, again."

"Really why,"

"I don't know. He hasn't been here for since last week."

"He might come tomorrow."

"Yeah right I'd need a miracle to hsppen. you know WHAT; i just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay,"

So they both walked up to cades room. And that's Cades girlfriend Cades girlfriend Cades... Shut up i can hear you. Aahh... okay we're off to a little break. Yeah so watch or read the commercial aahh. Have fun with that while we get chased by our big brother. Tap.

Here you see a boy we don't know his name but hes sitting on his three steps to his house near the sidewalk. He's eating a go-gurt but while he eats it he slides on the sidewalk like he's pretending to drive a car. But it's actually like hes driving one but invisible. then he sees another guy he goes up in ihe same pose but then goes on his nees but still is foating. The guy gets confused he flies around the guy on his nees and then slides in his car pose and then slides to his house and goes in the same direction he came. But when he gets there he parks his invisible car and _leans_ against the steps.

Hi we're back so did you like our funny commercial. Of course you did. so lets get back to the story. Cades hanging out with his girl… friend just a friend, while we lie in our cribs so cute and nice until this robbber comes and takes us away… that's not what happenned stupid zenan told the wrong thing. I'm not stupid i just want to make this a little more interesting! interesting lies. shouldn't we go cheer her up? No! We're busy Azie what to you expect me to do put on another commercial while we go cheer her up, it doesn't work that way. You can go cheer her up while i tell it. Fine maybe i will!

Dumb person who doesn't care!

Cade cloned himself to go into the room secretly, but to make that make scence his clone self was in his room and the real one is well you'll find out. "What am i going to do i can't just argh!"

he sat on mom and dads bed, when Nina heard him. "Cade what are but you were in there…"

"So you've heard?"

"uhuh,"

"I just don't kow what to do."

"about what,"

"Well you know about what you just asked me and i don't..."

"okay i get it its just too much for you. "

She left the room and started walking downstairs sadly. Cade sighed and started running towards her.

"Nina, wait."

"What,"

"I wanted to say i was sorry."

"Yeah i am too. i mean ever since _you know_ …" Nina walked down the rest of the stairs. But cade followed behind her.

"What do you mean _you know _because i don'tknow_ y_our talking about. Is it the future."

"Kind of," When Cade walked up a little. Nina stepped back "_kind of_ what does that mean?"

Nina sighed "It means i had a vision and we... never mind."

Cade walked up more until he was right next to her. "nine tell me." "okay you're gonna meet some girl named Jade 'cause you fell into a portal with the newborns. But when their kids."

Nina stopped then continued "Cade if that really happens i wanted to say."

"Okay Nina i get it, and i'm not gonna let that happen."

Nina hugged him and when she got off Cade kissed her. (YUCK!)

We're both back wow you said a lot when i was born, gone. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Born, why would you say born that was not supposed to go in the story. Oops my bad. okay back to work. see they are boyfriend and girlfriend. because remember in the beginning or somewhere in the middle i don't know. but you remember what i... we said. uhuh! Could you three shut up? Nope we need to tell this story. Ugh, whatever Just go to the second chapter already. and please talk about yourselves. But We're boring and we don't do much. Uh yes you do Because, oh yeah, remember that time when… LALALALALALA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Second day since we came back from the hospital**

At home Jane... It's Jade or Zenan! Whatever, and again Jade/ Zenan, Azalia, and I were all at home again.

Until... Hey who said Azalia should takeover. Azalia. Yeah well who cares about that I only got to say like one sentence. Fine say what you want to say.

Thank you, so as Azie was saying or was trying to say. Until we heard mom and dad fighting. Yeah I think they were fighting about who should raise who. Then we just started crying.

"Oh great, Now you just made them cry!"

"Me! You think I did that!"

Cade came into the room.

"Mom Dad I think you should stop fighting."

"Fine its a good thing too wait a sec..."

"What, Whoa whats happening?"

"Oh great not again."

Okay i bet your wondering whats happening and that is... Someone was trying to break in but it wasn't just a person it was dum da da da a weird shadowy thing whatever.

Zenan stop lying you you dumb little prankster girl. You just didn't say that. Oh wait Z I think your right. DUH!

Okay it walks in and then Mom, Dad, and Cade. run downstairs to keep the guy from running upstairs.

Then mom goes and asks "What do you want."

Cade said "Yeah you big bowl of uglyness."

The guy didn't answer all he did was go through dad. Dad whispered "what the... he can't this is so confusing.

Cade walked up the medium height of stairs.

Cade walked around dad to run up the medium height stairs. When he got there he noticed that the stranger was trying to take us. "Stay away from them!" "Or you'll do what?"

"This."

Cade made the guy fly out of the room but how he did this was when the guy was near our cribs (Which they were by the wall, and the wall was near the door which was by some other walls near mom and dads bed) so Cade made the guy fly behind him out of the room while we suffer to our scared lives.

After that problem mom and dad come up. "And your saying i couldn't handle it, and also we need to figure out who he is."

They all ran over to the guy and saw who he was. Dad suspiciously explained "Thats not him..."

"Really,"

"Yeah i never realized he had a son."

"Wow, Hey dad can i quick do some research on these guys."

"Okay, but Aniya go get the guards off break. And tell them that Evilsden is gonna have to be put on lockdown."

"Okay,"

"But dad..."

"Cade listen to what i have to say." Cade just went upstairs to to get some information on these two. And also to get his mind off that _Nina_ comes from another dimension called Ulytel.

When he got to his room he sat on his bed and made his laptop float over to himself. Then he clicked on the internet and typed in "Shadow People" and started scrolling down. Until he found something. "Ha, here we go. Now let's see what this says."

Mr. Demitri Alexanders

His whole family was supposed to be about taking people away from their family's. Giving them a new life, but the people were very young...

"Wow." Cade started jotting some of this stuff down so he could put it on his bulletin board.

...and after he does this he sends them to a whole different family and makes the forget everything about their first one. But since he has a wife and a kid the kid helps him do the work so he'll make more and more people start their life over again. And forget their old happy lives together. But if its more than 1 kid theres a 50/50 chance that he'll do it again. If its not he leaves them alone.

"What strict old man."

He got off his bed and walked over to his bulletin board and pinned it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

**we're kids that rock!**

When we were all sleeping in our beds on our 5th birthday Mom and Dad walked in. Dad woke me up. yeah lucky Azalia. Errrr, okay well they walked in and woke us up. "Azalea, get up and come outside."

"Huh, why do i have to outside _now_?"

"'cause, "

"okay fine but i wont like it."

Dad walked out of the room and Azalea followed.

At the bedroom Zenan and i were still asleep until mom woke us up.

Zenan then asked "okay whats going on cause this does _not _make _any_ sense to me."

"Just c'mon and you'll find out."

Mom led us outside to the backyard and it looked like one of those battlefields.

Tess wondered "Um, whats all this stuff for?"

"Well since your old enough to use your powers... Heres your chance."

Azalea asked "who will be training who?"

"Well we made that decision when you were babies."

Zenan asked "Wait theres 3 of us."

"Zenan..."

"Oh don't tell me the butlers going to teach me?"

"He is, I'll be teaching Tess and Dad will be teaching Azalea."

"Ha ha ha, you got the butler!"

When Zenan heard that she stepped back a little and then ran away into the house.

Mom yelled "Zenan!"

I didn't want to stop i just kept on running until I got to my room. Stood near my window and watched them train for a little while. Turned around got my glass that lied on our nightstand, through it at the glass window, (which now broke along with the cup) and i asked myself tears running down ,my cheeks. "Do i really sound that way to them?"

I sat on our bed. Now Azalea came in. "What are you here to say sorry?"

"No, I was going to ask if you wanted to walk around Evilsden with me and Tess, and were you crying."

"No, but i'll go. " Azalea walked out while i walked over to the mirror and wiped the tears away. When i got downstairs i saw Cade with them "Good she agreed."

"yeah yeah yeah, just come on every one including Boy who has a Girlfriend."

"How many times do i have to tell you she is not...!"

"Okay we get it. Lets go!"

"Ugh."

Zenan whispered "Now i have a prank to pull."

Tess asked "And what is it this time."

"Shhh."

We all walked out and Cade started walking us around Evilsden pointing out some awesome sights. "Hey Cade."

"What Zenan i want to see inside that huge cool building right there."

"Fine."

"Wait a second theres no..."

"Now we make a run for it."

"'Kay."

all of us started running in different directions until we all met up in the same place."

"Finally i thought we'd never get rid of him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

_**LOST!**_

Azalea: "Hey Zenan where are we and... How do we get home!"

Zenan: "Okay we go. I don't know."

Tess: "**SEE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE IF U NEVER SAID THAT, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS NOW WOULD WE?!"**

Zenan: "no i guess not. But wait this is all your fault because **YOUR THE ONE WHO AGREED!**"

Azalea: "Could you two **JUST SHUT UP!"**

While we were all having a fracas... Fight... Fracas... Fight... a Fracas is a fight. Oh. Okay a portal or vortex appeared. Right behind us and we all started forgetting some things while we were going in. After that next thing you know Cade appeared. "What are you guys doing.  
"Cade! oh good its just you. Help!"

"Okay."

He ran up and grabbed zenan. So we could all start pulling and get out of the way.

One hour later Nina was in Cades room and was sitting on the bed waiting "i can't believe it takes him this long just to handle three little girls!"

We all screamed trying to get away from all this torture. "Cade _i Ughh don't _think this is Working!"

Cade: "Just keep on trying."

Azalea: "I _am_."

Zenan: "Shut up Azalea."

Tess "You know are you ever scared." Zenan just ran back letting go to sit down looking like shes really sad. head on her knees. Now she just started getting pulled in Azalea put her hand out "Zenan!"

I really hated losing my sister so i just started. But we all could tell that Cade just wanted to run up and comfort me. "**Whoa!**" Next thing we now Nina finds us and she looked like she couldn't believe this.

I or anyone else not even Cade could hold on any longer. Nina ran up to take Cades hand as he flew in the Portal. "Nina your gonna have to let me go." "No," He started to slip off her hand.

Gone she just couldn't catch sight of us anymore.

To be continued...


End file.
